I Hate Horses
by dreamninja
Summary: Some of Class 1-A finally decides to pay Koji a visit at his house but Bakugo runs into a bit of an issue. Not to mention his attempts at confessing his feelings keep getting interrupted by Deku.


"So this is you're house it's so nice of you to finally invite us over"Momo told Koji who nervously messed with his hands.

"Wow you have horses how cute"Uraraka gushed.

"We could go for a ride if you like"Koji said so quietly it was hard to hear.

"I'd love to"Momo and Uraraka both said grabbing a saddle for both of their horses. Bakugo eyed the horse warily he had never been on such a beast and he hadn't intended to start today he had wanted to train but somehow he let Midoriya and Uraraka rope him into going to visit Koji. Midoriya shakily hopped onto his own horse and Bakugo refused to back down.

"Katsuki have you ever ridden a horse before"Momo asked as she expertly rode up beside him to try and help.

"It can't be that hard"he mumbled as he hoisted himself up onto the horse.

"Um Bakugo-"Uraraka tried to speak but she couldn't stop laughing and neither could Midoriya.

"See no problem"he said ignoring them.

"Actually Bakugo you're supposed to sit the other way"Koji said making Bakugo turn beat red.

"I knew that"he snarled as he tried to sit the correct way. But the horse took that as the sign to go and started off slowly walking.

"Dumb animal, Koji how do you stop this thing"Bakugo asked trying to tell the horse to stop. Momo giggled before riding up beside him and grabbing his horses reigns.

"I want off i'm tired of stupid horses"Bakugo said getting off his own horse and glaring at it. It didn't seem to sense the hostility because it gave him a big wet lick to the hair. Bakugo glared and an explosion sparked in his hand but Koji quickly came and led the horse to safety telling it to go back to the stable and surprisingly it agreed.

"Would you rather ride with me"she asked smiling at him comfortingly as she held out her hand to help him up. He looked at her hand debating the offer before glaring at her horse.

"No funny business"he told the horse before taking her hand and getting on the horse behind her. He blushed and reluctantly wrapped his arms around her small waist glad she was wearing normal clothes and not her skimpy hero costume.

"Hold on tight Bakugo this is about to get fun"Momo said before kicking the horses sides. All of the sudden it picked up speed and Momo laughed as her horse sped up.

"Let's race"Uraraka said kicking her own horse followed by Midoriya who would not be outdone. Koji just shook his head and calmly patted the neck of the older horse he was on.

"This is crazy"Bakugo said in her ear as the horse jumped over a fallen log.

"No it's fun"she said as she spurred the horse again making it go faster. Bakugo was relieved when they finally stopped at the top of a hill.

"Koji is so lucky the view from here is amazing"Momo gushed as she looked out over the hill.

"Yeah"Bakugo agreed but instead of looking at the view she was looking at he was looking at her.

"Bakugo is everything ok"she asked trying to hide her blush. Why was he looking at her so intently?

"I just-"he was finally about to confess his growing feelings for Momo when Uraraka and Midoriya crashed through the bushes.

"There you two are it's getting late Koji said we should head back"Midoriya said obviously oblivious to whatever he had just interrupted but Uraraka saw the glare Bakugo was giving Midoriya and knew something was up.

"We can ride ahead you take your time"Uraraka said.

"No way let's race back"Momo said. She made sure Bakugo was holding on before she kicked the horses sides to make it go faster. This time Bakugo actually smiled this side of Momo made him like her even more. Momo on the other hand could feel his hard chest against her back and it made her blush. They had easily won and when they got back to the stable the others wern't there yet.

"Momo listen I need to tell you something"Bakugo said nervously playing with the end of his shirt.

"Sure Bakugo what's up"she asked turning to him giving him her usual smile. God she was making this hard. Then he heard the hoof beats signalling other horses approaching.

"Dammit"he snarled. He was not going to be interrupted again he was telling her today. So he grabbed her and roughly pulled her to his chest pulling her lips to his. She was shocked at first but then her eyes closed and she melted into his kiss wrapping her arms around his neck.


End file.
